Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet.
Related Art
The invention relates to a helmet that is worn by a motorcycle rider.
A motorcycle rider is required to wear a helmet in terms of the protection of a head, particularly, a frontal region in case of an accident. Such a helmet has been evolving day by day in terms of safety not so as to cause the worst result even if an accident occurs, particularly, even if a rider strikes hard on his head.
Particularly, the field of view on the front upper side of a full-face type helmet is slightly sacrificed in terms of the protection of a frontal region. Further, with the faster traveling by a motorcycle, the more the rider leans forward. Accordingly, while the motorcycle travels at a high speed, the rider tends to be difficult to see the front upper side of the full-face type helmet.
Riders competing in Grand Prix motorcycle racing, which is one of the motorsports for motorcycles and is the top class category of a motorcycle road race, also wear full-face type helmets, which are developed mainly for a race, to protect their heads at the time of a crash. Further, as illustrated in FIG. 23, a rider must extremely look up and watch forward to try to obtain information about the next course when he tilts significantly his riding posture and takes a low posture for cornering and passing through a sharp curve. FIG. 23 is a diagram illustrating a state in which a rider competing in a road race tries to obtain information about the next course when he tilts significantly his riding posture and takes a low posture for cornering and passing through a sharp curve. In this case, since it is difficult to see the front upper side of the full-face type helmet, the fields of view of the riders are obstructed.
JP 2001-295129 A, WO 2012/037927 A, and WO 2013/071916 A disclose helmets, which easily absorb a rotating force generated due to an impact by allowing an outer liner to easily slide on an inner liner so as to increase the flexibility of a rotation direction, in order to effectively absorb a rotating force, one of the impact forces act on the helmet, of which acceleration is loaded in a direction along the outer surface of the helmet shell. Further, EP 2484239 A discloses a helmet of which the custom-made options is increased based on the head characteristics of a rider and the usage purpose of a helmet by changing the combination of the thicknesses, heights, and materials of the first and the second layers of an inner pads.
As described above, in order to ensure the field of view on the front upper side of the full-face type helmet, a general rider temporarily raises his body with one hand riding as necessary or, intentionally shifts his helmet slightly backward. However, since there is only one position at which the helmet fits the rider' head, the helmet does not fit the head when a rider shifts the helmet on his head. For this reason, it is afraid that a serious accident may occur at the worst since a protective function of the helmet does not act sufficiently.
Further, the motorsport riders worn the full-face type helmet also intentionally shift the helmet slightly backward when he tilts significantly his riding posture and takes a low posture for cornering and passing through a sharp curve in order to be capable of easily obtaining information about the next course. Since the helmets also do not fit their heads in this case, it is afraid that the fatal accidents may occur at the worst at the crashes or the like in the race in which the traveling speed is incomparably higher than that on a public road.
Furthermore, in each of the helmets disclosed in JP 2001-295129 A, WO 2012/037927 A, and WO 2013/071916 A, a mechanism, which allows the outer and the inner liners provided in the helmet to easily rotate relative to each other, has been provided for the purpose of easily absorbing the impact force loaded to the helmets, instead of ensuring of the field of view on the front upper side of the full-face type helmet when a rider wears the full-face type helmet. In addition, the helmet disclosed in EP 2484239 A intends to obtain a comfortable fit by changing the combination of the thicknesses, heights, and materials of first and second layers of the inner pads. Accordingly, these disclosed helmets have not solved yet a problem that the sufficient field of view on the front upper side cannot be assured when a rider wears the helmet ordinarily and then lean on a motorcycle.